


Nightmares

by Morethanbrotherssoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, implied weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethanbrotherssoulmates/pseuds/Morethanbrotherssoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam may think his big brother is fearless but Dean knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly post my ficlets on my tumblr 'morethanbrotherssoulmates' so come visit me!

It took a while but Sam finally convinced Dean that being 14 meant he was old enough and brave enough to stay up late watching horror movies with him. Dean doesn’t necessarily agree but after the argument they had earlier about Sam not being allowed to come on hunts with them he wasn’t going to argue the small stuff.

“Alright Sammy”, he says patting the sofa cushion next to him and letting out a breath of relief when Sam cuddles up next to him without any further fuss.

It isn’t until later on in the night when he can hear Sam tossing and turning in the bed next to him, breathing uneven and whimpering, that Dean regrets his decision.

“Sam”, he whispers as he gets up and plods over to the other bed, “Sammy shove over”.

“Wha? Whatcha doing Dean?” Sam asks voice small, unsure and still filled with a hint of fear.

Dean pulls back the covers and climbs in behind Sam, pressing their bodies tightly together and wrapping his arms around Sam.

“You didn’t have to…I’m fine”, Sam whispers.

“I know…It’s me…I got scared”, Dean breaths into Sam’s ear.

Sam scoffs as he turns around to face Dean, placing one hand under the warmth of Dean’s shirt and raising the other to wrap around the amulet in a much practiced position.

“You don’t get scared Dean”, Sam mumbles contently as he drifts to sleep.

Dean smiles softly, running his hand through Sam’s hair and listening as his breathing settles into the soft puffs he is used to.

“Of course I do Sammy…I’m scared of losing you…” He whispers back clutching Sam closer to his chest almost as if sensing the years of torment ahead. 


End file.
